La función de la nostalgia
by Scripturiens
Summary: Las copas, los amigos, recuerdos tristes de un pasado alegre. [AU] [Escrito para el reto de BlueSpring-JeagerJaques en el foro "Proyecto 1-8"]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

Para Blue, que ha mendigado esta historia desde febrero del 2016 y merece más de lo que le puedo dar.

* * *

[07/03/17]

* * *

 **Title:** La función de la nostalgia  
 **Rating:** M, por posible contenido sexual y lenguaje  
 **Genre:** Hurt/comfort, romance pero sobre todo, amistad.  
 **Pairing:** Mimi/Taichi  
 **Summary:** Las copas, los amigos, recuerdos tristes de un pasado alegre. [AU]

* * *

Los colores de su infancia le juegan una amarga broma al corazón. Ahí están los parques que le dieron más de alguna cicatriz, la escuela que debe esconder su nombre tatuado en más de alguna esquina abandonada, la tienda donde Sawamura-san le regalaba dulces. Han pasado años desde que Sawamura-san se ha ido, pero Mimi siempre lleva ofrendas a su altar cuando viene de visita. Su hija continúa con la tienda y Mimi se pregunta si habrá alguna chiquilla a quien le regalará dulces ahora. Odaiba ha cambiado, mucho, pero es indudablemente la misma que la vio crecer.

Sus padres, por otro lado, siguen siendo los mismos. Keisuke tiene un par de canas que le han caído como perlas; Satoe, unas curiosas arruguitas en la comisura de sus ojos que la hacen ver aún más risueña. Salen a cenar la primera noche, ansiosos de que les cuente todo lo que ha hecho. Mimi no se hace de rogar; les cuenta cómo va todo en el trabajo, en sus estudios de post-grado, sus proyectos de vida.

—¿Has visto a tu amiga, la de la floristería?

—¿Takenouchi-chan?

—Sora-chan, sí, gracias amor. ¿La has visto ya? Tiene una tienda preciosa, en Shibuya. De vez en cuando pasamos a visitar, le ha ido muy bien.

Keisuke bebe un trago de su copa, asintiendo.

—Muy bonita, definitivamente. Deberías quedar con ella, pastelito.

—¡Claro! —Mimi ríe—. He visto las fotografías. Pensaba ir mañana, de sorpresa.

Como han cambiado las cosas. Ahora, son sus padres quienes recuerdan todo bien y ella se limita a escuchar acerca de las vidas de personas que ella siente, ya no conoce.

.

.

La tienda de Sora es una boutique pequeña, pero muy elegante. La arquitectura evoca un minimalismo que de alguna manera contrasta idealmente con los diseños tradicionales de sus kimonos y demás creaciones. Sora se ve hermosa, más estilizada, definitivamente feliz. Mimi se encuentra a sí misma añorando más de alguna de sus piezas y Sora le asegura que puede personalizarlas solo para ella.

—¿Tienes tiempo de pasar al taller? Necesitaré tus medidas.

Quiere decir que no es necesario, pero su entusiasmo por la moda no ha disminuído con la edad.

—Eres la mejor, ¿lo sabías?

Su amiga de la infancia rie. Mimi se pregunta si siempre ha tenido una risa así, tan musical.

—Algo me has dicho, sí.

Es fácil halagar a Mimi, en especial si le repiten que tiene medidas de modelo. En cuestión de minutos está en su salsa mientras una asistente va anotando las medidas que Sora, cual generala, dicta. Es en medio de esto que mira su mano y suelta un grito estrepitoso. Sora, asustada, chista y Mimi aprovecha para tomar su mano, llevándosela a la altura de los ojos.

—¡¿Desde cuándo?!

Esperando que su corazón vuelva a su pecho, Sora retoma posesión de su mano (con dificultad, pues Mimi se ha quedado prensada de ella), y tose suavemente. En su dedo índice de la mano izquierda trae un anillo precioso (con una roca bastante respetable, para ser sinceras) y en sus mejillas un rubor más apropiado para la chica que fue en su pubertad.

—Ha sido algo reciente, apenas esta semana —dice, en voz baja. El color le ha llegado hasta las orejas—. Eres la primera en saberlo.

Semi-desnuda y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le abraza.

—Yo hablando de cosas tan aburridas y tú con tremenda noticia. No te soporto, ¡felicidades!

Quedan de verse para almorzar en dos días, con la intención de presentarle al afortunado. Se entera que está saliendo con un médico cirujano, de familia muy respetable y buen renombre para su corta edad. En un arrebato, Mimi sugiere que debe hacer una fiesta de compromiso (eso hacen _todos_ en Norte América) y Sora promete que lo pensará. Se despiden con un abrazo y la promesa de que sus ropas nuevas estarán listas antes de que se acaben las vacaciones. En el camino de regreso, para en dos joyerías y se sorprende a sí misma al quedar ensimismada con los anillos.

 _Qué cosas piensas, Mimi._

.

.

El miércoles de esa semana recibe un mensaje a través de una de sus redes sociales.

 _[19:23] Vuelvo a Tokio el viernes por la mañana._

Sonríe. Quizás no todo ha cambiado.

.

.

Si le preguntan, dirá que fue una coincidencia. Vio la conmoción de personas y se acercó, naturalmente curiosa, sin saber qué esperar. Es una verdad a medias; ha visto la conmoción y de inmediato ha averiguado qué es lo que pasa. La revista que trae en manos es muy explicativa _(boda, luna de miel, planes para el futuro)._ Mimi alza la mirada pero es muy tarde para desaparecer; ya le ha visto.

—¿Mimi?

La sonrisa se le congela en el rostro.

— _Ya-ma-to-kun._

.

.

Hay algo terriblemente derrotista en encontrarse con el amor de tu vida _(ex-amor,_ joder, _ex-amor),_ y darse cuenta que está enamorado de alguien más. No es que ella pensase que seguía prendido de ella (quizás un poco, nada fuera de lo normal), pero la noticia de que ha encontrado a su otra mitad, su media naranja, su alma gemela (todo aquello que ella juró ser en aquel lejano entonces), le cae como una patada directo al hígado. Han pasado muchos años desde que se les acabo el suministro de amor pero de alguna manera, se está dando cuenta que no creía que era algo final.

Quizás siempre tuvo la esperanza de que volverían o quizás no.

Indistintamente, la conclusión es la misma; la noticia le sabe a fracaso.

.

.

La cerveza japonesa es dulce, casi como sorbete de melón. No quiere evocar recuerdos del verano en Shizuoka, así que su primera es su última y pide un trago de whisky, algo del estante principal. Lo sirven nítido, con hielo y una cáscara de lima. Mimi no lo bebe de golpe, como en las películas. Lo prueba apenas y lo pone de nuevo sobre la barra; cuando lo vuelve a coger, el hielo ya se ha diluído. Voltea a ver su teléfono, aún con el corazón en la mano.

 _[19:11] En el lugar de siempre._

Ya de eso, media hora ha pasado y no sabe si sigue de humor para esperar. Considera irse, quizás dejar un mensaje con el barista (se lo imagina más romántico así, no, que un vulgar mensaje de texto), pero al final decide darle unos minutos más. No es por él; ya ha tenido suficiente de este pasado, sino porque en casa no le espera nada mejor.

—Lamento el retraso, ¿esperaste mucho?

De todos los cambios que ha presenciado desde que llegó, el suyo es el más violento. Han pasado ya muchos años pero al pensar en él, lo imaginaba de cabellos largos y rebeldes, zapatillas deportivas y la chaqueta de _capitán_ encima. O quizás, si se remonta aún más atrás, lo recuerda con las rodillas peladas, la camiseta sudada, una de sus bandas en su cabello (azul, con una estrella dorada), mientras corre por el campo de fútbol.

En su lugar se encuentra con un joven alto, su cabello corto y eficiente, usando un traje que aunque aburrido, le queda muy bien. Es guapo; las mujeres a su alrededor le han volteado a ver y Mimi se sienta con la espalda más arqueada que lo usual, renovando la sonrisa de su rostro. Se rehúsa a ser objeto de crítica esta (o cualquier) noche.

—Los años no te han mejorado —le dice, molesta—. Casi me iba.

—Es una pena —Taichi contesta, señalando a la barra—, lo usual, por favor.

Voltea a verla y se acerca a darle un suave abrazo (su colonia es más suave de lo que esperaba y se deja llevar, tan solo un momento) y un beso en la mejilla.

—A ti sí.

Pretende que el cumplido le pasa sobre la cabeza pero la delata una sonrisa que ahoga rápidamente en su trago.

.

.

Hay cierto confort en la familiaridad con la que se dirige a ella. Sus movimientos naturales, explosivos, comandan su entera atención y se encuentra a sí misma riendo, quizás, más de lo que debería. Aprende que Taichi se ha dedicado a los negocios, que es socio en una gran firma de inversores y que de hecho, le va muy bien en la vida. Él encuentra fascinante su trabajo en relaciones públicas y por un momento, se siente un poco mejor. No es que necesite reafirmarse su éxito usualmente, pero es más fácil recordar el encanto que una vida tiene cuando se ve a través de los ojos de alguien más.

—Me gusta lo que has hecho con tu cabello.

Taichi se toca la nuca, tratando de simular vergüenza aunque su sonrisa es de satisfacción.

—A todos nos llega la hora. Mira el tuyo, ya no es rosa.

La secundaria le llegó a Mimi con muchos cambios de look. La permanente (fatal), el rosa chicle (¡con estrellitas, nada más!) y el castaño caramelo. Hoy en día el fucsia se ha caído y el resultado tiene un efecto de rosa viejo, casi dorado, como el recuerdo borroso de un sueño agradable. En su nostalgia, no se ha percatado de la proximidad de Taichi y el efecto cuando siente sus dedos rozar su hombro ( _su cabello, es solo su cabello_ ), es intoxicante. Parpadea rápidamente y Taichi, inmutado, sonríe abiertamente.

—Te queda bien —le dice, como si nada—. Me gusta también.

.

.

Quedaron en una copa o dos, pero el tiempo, las risas y los toques accidentales han sido malos embajadores de la prudencia y Mimi se sienta cálida, como que tuviese una pequeña llama en la boca del estómago que no quiere apagar. En el espejo del baño observa su cabello, los ojos brillantes que no hacen más que convencerla que se ve muy bien y se concentra en el cosquilleo de las puntas de sus dedos al volver a su lugar. Taichi guarda su teléfono, ofreciendo una de esas sonrisas que en su adolescencia, desarmaron a más de alguna de sus compañeras de clase. Alguna vez Mimi le habrá reprochado eso.

—¿Te están esperando?

Taichi hace una mueca, un suspiro casi imperceptible. Mimi pretende que no lo vio.

—No —le dice—, en realidad, miraba la hora.

—Ahh, es que quieres irte. Anda, ve, igual no es como si vine desde _tan_ lejos.

El papel de princesa indignada le va divino y su recompensa es la risa desabrida de Taichi, quien se acerca y le abraza; ella se voltea, tirando su cabello que le golpea la cara pero él no la suelta.

—Siempre te gustó hacerte la difícil conmigo, ¿no?

Gira de nuevo, para rebatirlo, pero se encuentra cara a cara con él y la excusa se le queda en la garganta. De cerca, se mira en el reflejo de los ojos de Taichi, su cabello totalmente alborotado y ese detalle tan minúsculo la hace reír, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos. Lo empuja delicadamente y sus dedos permanecen más de lo estrictamente necesario contra su pecho. Puede sentir lo cálido de su piel a través del material de su camisa y cuando se separa, el cosquilleo continúa. Su boca se abre y en el último momento, se arrepiente y sonríe.

—¿Vamos a otro lugar?

.

.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

Mimi se encoge de hombros. La ciudad con sus colores y sonidos, los vecinos que ya no conoce, los gatos que nunca le han visto antes, son un saludo enmudecido, un recuerdo de algo que no ha aún vivido.

—¿Qué importa? —dice, soñadora—. Aquí, allá ... no conozco nada.

—¿De qué hablas? —Taichi se ve confundido un tan solo segundo antes de sonreír—. Ya, entonces sígueme.

La invitación es abierta pero está claro que no hay opción.

.

.

Es un parque pequeño, tradicional, atrás de la escuela pública de la zona a la que ninguno de los dos asistió. Queda cerca de la bahía, al otro lado se ve muy a la distancia el destacado puente. Si se esfuerza, Mimi cree ser capaz de recordar tardes caminando por aquí, de la mano de algún chico o quizás del brazo de sus amigas luego de una tarde de compras. Si es honesta consigo misma (y casi siempre lo es), cree que hay causa de razón para suponer que todo esto lo ha imaginado. Quizás nunca pasó por aquí antes, quizás no importa.

—Solías pasar por aquí, cuando cerraron la vieja estación por reparaciones. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Habría tenido unos trece años, quizás menos. El recuerdo es borroso, como una vieja fotografía manchada por el sol. Las reparaciones habían tardado más de lo usual y su rutina se había visto afectada drásticamente aquel otoño. En protesta, Mimi se quedaba por las tardes tomando una taza de té en aquel pequeño negocio, rendida una vez más ante los encantos del azúcar hilada en sus dulces tradicionales.

—La casa de té —murmura—, ¿cómo lo recuerdas?

—Mi equipo entrenaba en estas canchas dos veces a la semana. Siempre parabas a tomar té.

—No era el té...

—... eran los dulces — Taichi suple—. Lo sé.

Taichi se encoje de hombros, pasando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y caminando como si nada le preocupase. Por un momento siente envidia, como si su vida fuese más fácil, más ligera, tanto más feliz. Piensa en Sora, en Yamato, en el vecino que cuidaba Miyako que ahora es todo un abogado; todo lo que parecía ser tan agobiante por la tarde, parece tan lejano ahora que poco le interesa.

El árbol bajo el que caminan tiene una jardinera de ladrillos rojos, las esquinas redondeadas por el tiempo y su inclemencia. Mimi se agacha y cuenta tres ladrillos hacia arriba desde la esquina inferior derecha, seis a la izquierda. Las palabras son legibles aún y no sabe qué la sorprende más, eso o el hecho que lo recuerda.

—¿Has sido tú?

—No, pero siempre me gustó. Es curioso, ¿no?

En caligrafía que ha soportado el pasar del tiempo, una palabra prevalece.

 _FREE_

 _._

 _._

—¿Mimi?

No se ha dado cuenta que lleva unos segundos llamándole. Como si nada, se levanta y el cosquilleo en sus piernas es indicador de algo más que un simple calambre. Toma un gran respiro y suspirando, captura su labio inferior entre sus dientes. El agradable zumbido del whiskey ha disminuido y la alternativa es aterradora. La noche ha avanzado y la idea de volver a casa, sola, le repugna.

Se ha quedado en silencio demasiado tiempo, lo sabe porque Taichi la observa con mucho cuidado, sus ojos tan profundos expresan preocupación. Le parece lindo, que se preocupe. La sonrisa de Mimi es tenue, suave, un fantasma de lo que podría ser. Lo que debería ser.

—Te ves... — su mano pasa por sus cabellos, empujándolos hacia atrás. Baja por el lado de su rostro, la cicatriz en su ceja izquierda, apenas rozando el perfil de su quijada. Taichi cierra los ojos, exhalando apenas cuando Mimi lo toca y es como si el tiempo no ha pasado, como si fuera un chiquillo de dieciséis años que aún puede sonrojarse. Gira su rostro levemente y cuando sus labios tocan lo tibio de su palma, deja un beso que Mimi no sabe atrapar.

Cuando abre sus ojos, aquella melancolía ha desaparecido por completo. Su mano rodea la fina muñeca de Mimi y sus dedos se sienten suaves, de trapo. No sabe moverlos, cerrarlos, solo puede explayarlos aún más y acercarse hasta que el cosquilleo se asienta en la boca de su estómago.

—Es tarde — murmura contra su piel, respirando el aroma oculto en el arco de su muñeca.

No hay tiempo para contestar o pensar que sí, es tarde, sí, hace frío, sí, están tan solos los dos en esta inclemente ciudad. Mimi se para sobre las puntas de sus pies (siempre fue tan alto) y encaja su boca sobre la suya, sin poder determinar si la desesperación es tal en sus labios o en las manos de Taichi, que aprietan su cintura con fuerza.

.

.

En el elevador, son una pareja de chiquillos, comiéndose a besos. Apenas han llegado a su piso y ella ha salido corriendo, con él detrás. La suspende con facilidad (siempre fue tan fuerte) y la acomoda sobre su hombro a pesar de sus protestas, su risa ahogada, el gemido que hará que los otros huéspedes se quejen toda la noche.

Un beso que baja de los labios al cuello, la clavícula, la curva de su seno. El cosquilleo que le va desde la punta de la oreja hasta el meñique del pie izquierdo. El tarro de mariposas que se ha tragado, que trae vivas en las pestañas, en la boca, en los dedos. La besa y le dice que es hermosa, que nunca ha estado con alguien como ella, que es el sueño que jamás pensó se cumpliría.

Mimi lo atrapa entre sus piernas, le tira de las caderas y muerde el lóbulo de su oreja y pide _más, más, por favor, ¡más!_

.

.

Puede ver la silueta de su forma contra la luz detrás de las cortinas. Apenas ha pasado una hora, quizás menos. Taichi está completamente desnudo. En su mano tiene una copa del vino que han abierto, la botella a menos de la mitad. Mimi se remueve en cama y se sirve un vaso con agua; siente su garganta cruda y seca y el agua fría aclara un poco su sueño.

—¿No vuelves a la cama?

—En un minuto.

Su voz remueve algo en su interior. Se siente pequeña, un poco asustada. Como si en cualquier momento le dirá « _nos vemos, es tarde ya_ ».

—Taichi.

—Ya, ya.

Se recuesta sin cuidado mientras que Mimi, sentada, se cubre con una sábana. Taichi resopla por la nariz, riendo bajo.

—Llevo diez años esperando este momento, ¿y me lo niegas?

Voltea sobre su hombro, su mirada un secreto entre ambos. Taichi deja de reir. Su mano, que antes toqueteaba la orilla de la sábana, ahora tira de ella, acercándola. Mimi se deja llevar por el calor de sus manos, de su mirada, la sonrisa burda que alguna vez le sacó algún suspiro clandestino. En algunas horas tendrá que enfrentar todo aquello que ha cargado hasta aquí pero ahora, en este instante, con Taichi prometiendo marcar hasta el último centímetro de su piel, tiene suficiente en sus manos.

En algunas horas, aún será hoy.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:** Posiblemente perdí toda perspectiva de esta historia pero me dejé llevar por un sentimiento de nostalgia; un cierto limbo de pensar y sentir, saber y recordar. Espero me perdonen.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
